callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins/Trivia
Trivia *This is the third time in Zombies that a new starting weapon (the [[Mauser C96]]) is featured (the first being [[Dead Ops Arcade]] with the [[M60]], and the second being the ''[[Black Ops DS]]'' maps with the [[Makarov PM]]). *This is the third map where it is possible to obtain the starting weapon without dying, the first being [[Shi No Numa]] and the second being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *This is the fourth map where it allows the player to down more than three times in solo due to [[Der Wunderfizz]], first being [[Die Rise]] due to [[Who's Who]], second being [[Mob of the Dead]] due to [[Afterlife]] and third being [[Buried]] due to [[Random Perk Bottle]]. *This is the fifth map that does not feature a [[power switch]], the first being [[Nacht der Untoten]], the second being [[Shi No Numa]], the third being [[Mob of the Dead]], and the fourth being [[Nuketown Zombies]]. Instead, it features Generators, which function the same as the power switch, except that there's six of them. *The [[Remington New Model Army]] appears in the cutscene, but it does not appear in-game. *This is the first time the original group has made a physical appearance in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II''. **This is also the first time the original group is featured in an animated cutscene. *Origins marks the first time World War I has been featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. **This also makes the level the earliest-set feature in ''Call of Duty'', with the previous earliest-set feature taking place in the [[Mob of the Dead|1930s]]. *This is the first time Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo are playable in ''Black Ops II'', and also the first time Takeo is seen or referenced directly at all in ''Black Ops II''. *[[Avenged Sevenfold]]'s song "Shepherd of Fire" (from their album) is featured in the opening cutscene, as well as an Easter Egg song in-game. *The intro cutscene of Origins uploaded on Treyarch's YouTube channel was taken down and re-uploaded moments later to correct [[Nikolai Belinski]]'s name being misspelled "Nikolai Belinksi". *An official poster of Origins was released, created by . *A new version of the opening cinematic for Origins was released on 22nd August, on COD TV in the zombies section, with a younger Samantha as the voiceover with some extra dialogue.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8Wji6a9S0U *This is the third zombies map to feature more than two ways of being able to revive other players (previous maps had standard revives and instant revives from the Pack-a-Punched [[Ballistic Knife]]). *This is the first time [[Ludvig Maxis]] is seen. *This is the second ''Black Ops II'' map to feature [[PhD Flopper]] as a Perk-a-Cola, the other one being [[Cell Block]]. *When activated a generator while [[Double Points]] is active, the player who activated the generator only gets refunded half the points. *This map has the most [[Perk-a-Cola]]s, with a total of nine. *This is the first time that the [[Pack-a-Punch|Pack-a-Punch Machine]] has a completely different skin. *This is the second time the Mystery Box had a different skin. The first being in Mob of the Dead. *This is the second map to have its own independent [[Origins Soundtrack|soundtrack]], the first being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *This is the first map since [[Call of the Dead]] to feature the [[MP40]] and the first since [[Der Riese]] to feature the [[STG-44]]. *This is the first map to have the [[Five Seven]] on the wall. *This is the first map since Der Riese in ''World at War'' to have weapons in the Mystery Box and on the wall at the same time. *The Medieval Zombie on the poster is wearing the Cross of the Knights Templar. *Similar to [[Der Riese]], the player can go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine and get 25 points. *This is the third map to have wall weapons available at multiple locations, first being [[Verrückt]] and second being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *It is possible to obtain the [[Ray Gun Mark II ]]without the [[Vengeance]] DLC, but it is extremely rare. *This is the first time that prices (including doors, debris, weapons, and generators) depend on the number of players in game. This does not include perks. *None of the [[Perk-a-Cola]]s play their jingles. The devices attached to their sides will simply whistle. *This map has the most wonder weapons in a single map, with a total of eight. *This is the second map where the game can be ended without dying. The first being Mob of the Dead. *The original characters have diffrent feelings towards each other than in World at War and in Black Ops, Richtofen respects and likes the other three, Takeo respects Dempsey and Nikolai and they return the same sentiment, Nikolai respects both Takeo and Dempsey, and has no feelings for Richtofen, Dempsey respects both Richtofen and Takeo. This is possibly due to the map's events being before Richtofen experimented on them. *When digging a grenade, the "ping" sound from the [[M1 Garand]]'s dry reload in ''[[Call of Duty: World at War]] ''can be heard. Similar to when [[Brutus (Zombies)|Brutus']] helmet is shot off. *In the Hall of the Ancients (bottom of the Excavation Site), the statues have Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai's faces on them. *The Hall of the Ancients, portals and the Crazy Place are very similar to the 2009 [[wikipedia:Wolfenstein_(2009_video_game|Wolfenstein]] game, in its use of the Black Sun dimension. **Furthermore, the zombies that come out of the ground when a generator is turned on as well as the zombies that spawn in the Crazy Place wear a symbol on their outfits that is almost identical to the Black Sun occult symbol. *While in the Crazy Place, if the player does ''NOT'' collect an element gem for a staff, the large walls that drop and block random paths will not fall down. Allowing uninterrupted access to the large room. *The Generators in the map appear to work on the same machanics as Domination points. They provide power to the team that holds it, the more players present the faster it fills and the enemies are able to retake it in a similar manner. *Like [[Nuketown Zombies]] and [[Mob of the Dead]], [[Carpenter]] is absent on this map. This is most likely for the same reason as Mob of the Dead: The map is at it's maximum data capacity and would crash upon start if anything else (in this case, boards) were added in. *The three [[Giant Mech]]s (Freya, Odin, and Thor) are named after three Norse gods of the same name. Some Pack-a-Punch weapons (such as the Boomhilda) also make reference to Norse mythology. *The [[Ballista]], [[Skorpion EVO]] , [[SCAR-H]] and the [[KSG 12|KSG]] make their first appearance in [[Zombies (mode)|Zombies]] on this map. *This map has the most SMGs available from the Mystery Box with a total of six. *This is the first [[Call of Duty: Black Ops 2|Black Ops 2]] zombie map to not feature the MP5. *This is the first map since [[Dead Ops Arcade]] to not feature the [[Olympia]]. *In addition to Zombie Blood and Blood Money, another power-up known as Mystery is mentioned in Samantha's announcer quotes.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLZ3JERMEno *After the player has collected the parts for the [[Staff of Lightning]], a [[Power-Ups (Zombies)|Power-Up]] will spawn once per round at each drop off point. *For unknown reason, shirtless german zombies, do not appear in PC version (possibly its a bug). References